


Hogwarts Alumni

by DLS_writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Fred Weasley/George Weasley, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, M/M, No Smut, Remus Lupin Lives, Romantic Fluff, Sirius Black Lives, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLS_writes/pseuds/DLS_writes
Summary: This story takes place 10 years after the Battle of Hogwarts. The school hosts an Alumni Event and Fred & George are invited.





	Hogwarts Alumni

**Author's Note:**

> May 2nd - the happy anniversary of the day Fred survived the battle of Hogwarts - is close. Reason enough to post a story about what happened later...

"Morning, Georgie! Tea?" Fred greeted his twin who had just joined him at their breakfast table. "Hmrgmpf", was all he got back in response but didn't mind the slightest. In contrast to him, George had never been a morning person. Fred kind of loved that about him. He loved that small-eyed and grumpy version of his brother that practically begged for being teased with cheerfulness. Well, he did love everything about him of course and he also knew that George wasn't _really_ grumpy. He just needed some more time than Fred to fully wake up. Still, Fred simply couldn't resist the temptation. "Did you sleep well, my little ray of sunshine?“ he asked with a broad grin on his face, reaching out to ruffle George's hair. "Naaah! No, stop that!" George exclaimed as he pulled back his head before his twin could reach it. "Ah well, at least it talks," Fred grinned even more broadly and pushed a plate with marmelade toast over to George, that he had already prepared especially for him. "Fanks," the younger twin said through a mouthful of it while Fred poured him some fresh tea. It was one of their morning rituals, Fred making breakfast and easing his brother's start into the day while George would be the one to take care of a proper lunch. George loved this arrangement and if Fred wouldn't tease him a bit in the morning, he'd feel like something was missing. He would never admit that of course but he didn't think that was necessary either. He _knew_ that Fred knew.  
  
Over his toast and tea, George awoke more and more and was soon talking in coherent sentences again. However, he wasn't talking but listening to Fred telling him about a particularly funny client encounter the day before when a _tab_ on their window announced the arrival of the twins' morning post. George stood up to let the owl in and it swooped right over to the breakfast table, placed the letter next to Fred's plate and flew out again. George closed the window behind her and walked back over to his brother who was eyeing the letter with a curious expression. "What's up? Who's it from?" George asked, knowing that the letter had to be private as all their busines correspondence and owl orders where delivered directly to the shop. "And who says the letter is for the two of us or even for you, Georgie?" Fred teased, holding the letter away from his twin. "Maybe it's something private, just for me?" - "Oh, of course, I'm so sorry, Fred, I forgot about the many love and fan letters you receive daily," George said sardonically and then snatched the parchment out of Fred's hand while simultaneously planting a kiss on his lips. "Hey! Not fair! Distracting me like that!" Fred laughed but resumed his breakfast as George sat down at the table again. "It's from Hogwarts!" he said in surprise, looking at the unmistakable crest on the envelope. "Well, I figured that much," stated Fred, biting off a piece of toast, "Go on, open it! Let's see what they want! You're not gonna find out by staring at it, you know? Ouch!" George had playfully hit his brother over the head with the parchment. They both were grinning at each other.  
  
George opened the envelope, unfolded the letter within and read aloud:  
  
_Dear Misters Weasley,_  
  
_For the first time in its long and honorable history, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be hosting an Alumni Event this year._  
_Our aim is to extensively inform young witches and wizards about the multitude of career opportunities that are open to them in the Wizarding World._  
_For this purpose, we are now reaching out to a few well-chosen former Hogwarts students, who have pursued a successful career after their graduation._  
_We invite you to take part in what we consider to be a fine opportunity for our current students to gather some practical career advise from experienced witches and wizards._  
_If you wish to participarte in this event, we kindly ask you to hold a short talk of approximately 15 to 20 minutes for our students on the 15th of May and reserve additional 15 minutes for a Q &A round with the students._  
  
_Outside of this temporal expenditure, we gladly invite you to spend the rest of the day at our school's premises, re-connecting and exchanging with other former students._  
_Kindly send me your answer within the upcoming week. If you have any further inquiries, please do not hesitate to reach out to me._  
  
_Yours sincerely,_  
_Minerva M. McGonagall_  
_Headmistress_

  
George looked up at Fred with an incredulous expression on his face. "They invited _us_ to this?" Fred was laughing, "We are  _well-chosen_ students, are we?" George shook his head in disbelief and started to snigger. "Yeah. And we didn't even _graduate_..." - "You have to admit though that our departure was rather spectacular..." George nodded in agreement. "Yeah. You reckon Flitwick's behind this? He was quite impressed with that swamp we left them..." Fred shrugged. "Dunno. But either way, there's no denying that we _are_ successfull now... I think we should do this! It'll be fun, Georgie! Visiting the castle again, meeting former classmates, corrupting innocent young children with our pranks and products..." George laughed loudly at this. "There's no need to convince me, Freddie, I think it's a brilliant idea! I'm gonna send back our answer immediately and then we should think about what to prepare for that talk. Come to think of it... We can combine that Alumni thing with the weekly check-in at our Hogsmeade subsidiary..." Fred grinned lovingly at his twin. "You're amazing, Georgie, always planning and thinking... once you're awake..." He winked at him, stood up and cleared the dishes. George, also standing up, slapped Fred's butt playfully. "Don't you get smart with me! One of us has to do some thinking every now and then! You'd better be glad I'm freeing you of this!" - "Oh come on, you know I _am_!" Fred succumbed, put the dishes away and gently kissed George on the lips. "'Course I do, Love. Now let's get down and work a bit, shall we?" George grinned, squeezed Fred's butt and made for the door. Fred gave a mock-desperate sigh and shook his head but nevertheless followed his brother downstairs to their shop.

 

They were looking up at the venerable castle. "Feels a bit strange to be back, doesn't it?" Fred asked his twin. "Yeah. Strange, but good." They had apparated to Hogsmeade and walked the way up to the iron gates that still guarded the school. They entered the grounds and walked up the lawn. "Could've gotten us carriages, couldn't they?" Fred grinned, "I mean, we _are_ kind of the guests of honor." - "Oh, come on Freddie, a little movement will do you good. And _please_ don't repeat that 'guests of honor' crap in front of the students." - "What do you mean, a little movement will do me good? You think we don't shag enough?" George rolled his eyes and pecked his brother on the mouth. "We do. We just don't play Quidditch enough." - "Meaning what now? You think I've gotten fat?" Fred flared up in mock indignation, whereupon George sighed exasperatedly. "Oi yeh lovebirds!" came Hagrid's booming voice from behind the cabin the twins had just passed. Hagrid was standing in his pumpkin patch, welcoming them as they approached him. He had undoubtedly gotten on in years but never would he leave the castle and his beloved creatures residing in the Forbidden Forest. Over the years and with Harry and Hermione marrying into their family, Fred and George had seen Hagrid on so many occassions that they had become rather close too. Accordingly, they both were happy to see "uncle Hagrid", as James called him. "Hi Hagrid! Doing alright?" George greeted him grinning. "Yeah, doin' fine! A unicorn mare cast a fowl just yesterday!" Hagrid told them beaming. "So it's unicorns now, is it? Not dragons or other dangerous creatures? You hear that, Georgie? I think Hagrid's gotten age-mild," Fred smirked. "Aaah well... I did have some- no, I shouldn't... How's business?" Hagrid abruptly changed the subject and the twins thought it best not to press the issue. "Business is as great as ever!" Fred replied. "Yeah, the joke shops are going very well and that Halloween shop we opened last year is also in the black already," George added, "We're already thinking of something else new."  
  
"A costume shop!"  
   
"You'd get all the fairies and princess classics-"  
   
"But also stuff like ghost costumes-"  
   
"You put them on and they'll make you appear all white and transparent!"  
   
"Would do well in the Halloween Shop too of course-"  
   
"We're thinking of some cross-selling already."  
   
Hagrid barked his booming laugh. "I see, I see, busy business men as always... And yeh still get enough time fer yehselves, do yeh?" George looked lovingly at Fred. "We do, Hagrid, no need to worry about that." - "Yeah. We're always each other's top priority," Fred confirmed. "Oh Freddie! So romantic! I'm almost inclined to forget your diva-like behavior from earlier!" - "What d'ya mean, George? Our Fred? Diva-like?" - "I was most certainly _not_ diva-like! George claimed I had gotten fat!" - "I did NOT say that!" - "Haha and why should you?" Hagrid laughed loudly, "Yeh two look good as always, if anythin' maybe a bit too thin... You wanna come in, have a rock cake or two?" Fred grinned at this. "Merlin, you sound like mum!" - "Yeah... thanks anyway, but I think we need to get going." - "Oh sure, didn't wanna keep yeh... if yeh reconsider, yeh know where to find me! And I'll be at the feast too, of course!" - "Cheers, Hagrid!" the twins said in unison and resumed their walk towards the castle.

 

"Our next two former Hogwarts students are probably already well-known to a lot of you. Although we do not approve of all their products to be used in this school, their career is rather remarkable and therefore I am very happy that they could join us today. Welcome, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley!" Professor Flitwick gave an excited chuckle and started to applaud. He was soon joined by the multitude of students that had chosen to see Fred and George's speech, probably in anticipation of a rather entertaining show. They were not to be disappointed. George started to briefly tell the story how they had started to invent their own prank gear at around the age of 13, how they had continuously improved and enhanced the forerunners of today's products as well as their abilities, and concluded with a small overview over their current stores - the two in London and the one in Hogmeade plus the new costume branch they were currently planning. Fred accentuated the respective milestones with small live demonstrations of the matching products, which caused enthusiasm among the students and also earned the twins appreciative nods and further applause from Professor Flitwick. "... aaand that's it. We're planning on opening the costume shop in Hogsmeade and in time for Halloween," George finished his talk. "We hope to see you around for the opening!" Fred added while he lit one of their small table fireworks to mark the end of their presentation. There was another round of applause and a few students raised their hands to announce that they had questions. "Yes?" George smiled kindly at a small girl, probably a first year, with brunette plaited braids. "Can we buy your products later today?" the girl asked and blushed slighty. "Well, unfortunately we couldn't transport that many products today and as Professor Flitwick already hinted, Professor McGonagall isn't that fond of a lot of our stuff." - "But you are of course welcome to use our owl order service - everything is send in neutral packaging," Fred added with a wink that made the girl blush even more. "Can you tell us more about your departure from Hogwarts? It was legendary, would be awesome to hear it first hand!" a rather tall looking blonde boy said. Fred grinned broadly but George looked serious. "From what we heard afterwards, it did leave an impression," he began and Professor Flitwick piped up "You left some marvellous magic! I was very impressed with your charms work - still am!" - "That was George's work - he did the main part of inventing those swamps, I was more involved in the fireworks," Fred explained grinning. "Yes well, in the end it was all team work of course. However, you all need to understand that the times were different from today. We saw no other choice than to leave school early and we were lucky that-" George began but Fred interrupted him. "My dear brother here likes to downplay things a little. Of course we had some luck too, but we also are skilled wizards and yes - we did leave with a bang!" he smirked broadly and earned himself applause and cheers from some of the students. George laughed as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, ok, Fred's got a point. However, please keep in mind that we also had to work hard over the last 13 years, especially in the beginning, and that you really should know your stuff if you want to be successful. While dropping out of school did work out well for us, that might not necessarily be the case for you. If you're not up to work your... to work very hard, you might choose a career at the Ministry of Magic over being self-employed," he winked to an incredulous look from Fred who also shook his head slightly but smiled at him nevertheless. A few more questions were asked and answered before Professor Flitwick thanked the twins and they left his classroom.  
   
"What was that all about, male Hermione?" Fred grinned at George. "Well... I thought... I dunno... We shouldn't necessarily tell students to drop out of school, should we?" - "And why the hell not, Georgie?! Tell me! _We_ did and it hasn't hurt us, has it?" Fred asked him, tugging on his dragonskin jacket. George laughed. "No, it hasn't but I thought it would be irresponsible to-" but Fred interrupted him by placing a firm kiss on his mouth. "Sometimes you're too cute to be true," he smiled and George laughed in exasperation. "Okay, okay, I give in! You're right, I'm wrong. Everybody should follow their dreams, however irresponsible they might be! Better? And I reckon you're never gonna let me forget this, am I right?" - "You bet you are, Love," Fred smirked in response and kissed George again. "Hey, what do you think about sneaking off into an empty classroom or into one of the hidden passages, for old times' sake?" Fred asked suggestively as he trailed his hands down his twin's waist to finally place them on his butt. "I don't think that would be a good idea, Mr Weasley." Professor McGonagall approached them, wearing her usual stern look that matched the tone of her voice. "Hello Professor, it's good to see you!" Fred said, letting go of George and shaking her hand. "I was only joking about sneaking around, of course," he added with a charming smile and a wink. Professor McGonagall could not help but smile back at him. "Of course you were, Mr. Weasley. Professor Flitwick just told me about your speech and I am delighted to hear that you have left a rather responsible impression." The twins exchanged a quick glance and George looked particularly smug. "Certainly, Professor. Thank you for having us here today. It's nice to be back once more," he said as he too shook her hand. "Well, of course, of course. You _are_ quite successful with your brand and shops and Professor Flitwick insisted... well, to be honest, I have always been impressed with your performance and with quite a few of your products as well. But I am afraid I have to dash now, to welcome the other alumni visitors. I trust I'll see you later at the feast?" The twins affirmed this, shook her hand again and she left. "You heard that, Georgie? She was impressed with our performance... I can certainly confirm this. I'm always more than happy with _your_ performance anyway.." - "Really, Freddie?" George snorted. "Tell me, you didn't just say that... I think you spend too much time with Sirius..." Fred shrugged and grabbed his wrist. "I don't think you can spend too much time with Sirius. And you like our double dates with him and Remus too. So... what's it gonna be? Hidden passage or empty classroom?" he smirked, already dragging George off, down the corridor.

 

When they entered the Great Hall about an hour later, Fred and George where immediately spotted by their younger brother. "Oi! Fred! George! Over here!" - "Hi you two!" George greeted Ron and Hermione as he and Fred approached them, "Hi little Rosie!" he added, taking the small hand of his niece into his own and squeezing it slightly to which the toddler chortled happily. "Good to see you! How's the pregnancy treating you, Hermione?" Fred asked his sister-in-law, while he stroked Rose's hair by way of greeting. "Oh, everything's going very well, thank you!" Hermione answered him and then eyed both of the twins suspiciously as they all sat down at the Gryffindor table, Fred and George opposite Ron and Hermione. "Why do you two look so... flushed? ... Oh, wait, please tell me, you didn't-" "Hermione!" Ron interrupted her, "How often do I need to tell you? I don't wanna hear about any of my sibling's... erm..." - he looked at Rose - " _private_ life!" Fred sneered at this. "Oh, come on, Ronniekins, I bet you'd want to but we're not gonna tell you..." - "Oh, you are incorrigible!" Hermione laughed exasperatedly. "I might be," Fred shrugged, "But George's not! He's  _responsible_ now! Ask Flitwick and McGonagall!" - "So... And how is Ron putting up with family life?" George asked Hermione pleasantly when he saw the questioning look she gave him. "Oh thank Merlin, hi Harry!" Ron said, clearly glad that he had been saved from this conversation by the appearance of his best friend. George beamed at Harry too and welcomed him with an enthusiastic "Hiii!" Harry looked from Ron to George and back, a grin spreading over his face. "Hi! Why do I have the feeling I'm interrupting something, here?" At this, both Ron and George started talking at the same time, while Fred laughed his belly off but Hermione shook her head, stood and greeted Harry with a kiss on each cheek. "Hi Harry, ignore them... it's so nice to see you. How's Ginny?" - "Oh she's fine. She agreed to take care of James and Albus today. Molly and Arthur would've watched them too, of course but I think Ginny enjoys the time with the kids. She's gone so often for away matches..." He sat down next to Fred as the food appeared on the table and everybody helped themselves to it. Fred, being reminded of how the food was prepared, asked Hermione how the Spew campaign was going. "It's S.P.E.W., Fred. And well... it's hard work but we are convincing more and more house-elves. At Hogwarts, 50% of the elves are now officially free." Fred grinned at his twin. "Did you hear that, Georgie? Hard work... at the Ministry. Not what you said to the students earlier... Ouch!" he exclaimed as he received a hard kick against his shin. "What's that? What did you say, George?" Hermione demanded keen-eared from George who looked startled and earned himself sceptical looks from Hermione as well as from Ron and Harry with his answer: "Er... I didn't say anything. Just told the students that education is important." - "Told ya, he's responsible and boring now," Fred shrugged, shoving mashed potatoes into his mouth. George turned to look at him challengingly. "Oh, so you found it _boring_ what I did to you in that empty classroom earlier on?" - "I knew it!" Hermione shouted triumphantly, while Ron put is hands over his ears, loudly screaming "Lalalalala" and Harry broke into laughter. "Naaah, you know I'm just kidding, Love," Fred said in a conciliatory tone and kissed George softly on the mouth. Ron groaned and rolled his eyes at this. "I give up!" - "You better! You're SO childish sometimes, Ron!" Hermione scolded. "Yeah... but you love me for it..." he grinned at her. "Well yeah, that's true," Hermione admitted, blushing slightly and briefly kissed Ron to wolf-whistling from the twins.  
   
The rest of the feast went by pleasantly and in an overall cheerful atmosphere. When Rose started to whine, Ron and Hermione set out to go home and Harry also made to leave, to get back to Ginny and their children. "We'd better get going too, don't we, George? Let's stay in the Three Broomsticks for the night, then we can check on the Hogsmeade shop tomorrow morning and apparate back to London afterwards," Fred suggested and his twin happily agreed. The sun had started to set already as they walked over the lawns towards the iron gates. They arrived in the Three Broomsticks twenty minutes later, booked a room for the night and sat down at a table in the bar room to have a nightcap consisting of a butterbeer each.  
   
"You had fun today, Georgie?"  
   
"Yeah, I think it was cool, seeing the school once more and meeting old teachers... Hey, you know what, Freddie? I think we should throw a huge party! Invite everyone! Family, old friends - we haven't seen Lee in ages - maybe some teachers too... What d'you think?"  
   
"Georgie, this is a fabulous idea! You wanna combine this with our shop opening?"  
   
"Nah, should be an own, special event. But we don't really need a reason to party, do we?   
   
"Ok, but we can still use the shop as event location. Let's plan this as soon as we're back in London!"  
   
They drank their butterbeers and talked a bit more about the day, before they headed upstairs to go to bed. That party was definitely going to happen... 

**Author's Note:**

> Would you like to read more stories like this? About said party for example? Let me know in the comments. Thank you! :-)


End file.
